Senorita
by gopun
Summary: your little devil is now available. Namjin.


"Perhatikan matamu bung "

Segelas tequila di tangan , hentakan dari setiap ritme yang mengalun di telinga, jadi teman terbaik karyawan yang ingin melepas penat.

Siapa mereka ?

Dua pria parlente yang duduk di sebrang nampak jadi pusat perhatian dari sekian kaum di bar. Berulang kali gadis berbaju minim menggigit bibirnya sembari melayangkan mata pada mereka, tidak hanya wanita,beberapa pria bacul dengan _skinny pants_ kebanggannya kerap hadir menganggu.

Dasar makhluk sensual.

Namjoon mendengus, Hoseok dan idenya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku tidak-

"Tidak apa ? Tidak sedang menelanjangi gadis berbaju merah dalam pikiranmu ?"

Namjoon terkekeh sinis, bergumam bangsat sebelum satu tegukan habis di kerongkongannya.

Jujur kepalanya terasa pening, lantai bermotif kotak di bawahnya mulai berubah menjadi gelombang,mungkin akibat pengaruh alkohol yang sudah mulai beraksi.

Nafas memberat serta hidung yang mulai memerah, Namjooon sudah ingin menyerah dengan kognisinya yang semain kacau balau,

Hingga sesosok setan kecil mendadak datang dan mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Tidak bosan Namjoon ?"

Namjoon beringsut mendekat , menyampirkan tangannya pada bahu sempit setan kecil itu.

" Bosan kenapa sayang ?"

" Mentang-mentang, bukan berarti kamu bisa bebas memanggilku begitu "

"Maklum dong, salah siapa aku sekacau ini ?"

Seokjin tersenyum, diam saja saat Namjoon mulai mengecup tengkuknya, mengggigit sampai Seokjin harus mati-matian mengulum bibir demi menahan suara yang akan keluar.

Namun mendadak gerakannya tertahan, mendapati ada segores luka yang cukup dalam di tengkuk belakangnya. Namjoon spontan menekan dengan telunjuk, Seokjin reflek mengumpat kencang.

Sekilas, raut mukanya berubah mengeras, mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang membuat alam bawah sadar Seokjin bergetar samar ketakutan. Namjoon menghela nafas.

" Sudah dibilang jangan berbuat macam-macam _darling_ "

Seokjin memberengut, ia dorong dada Namjoon yang kian mendekat.

" Kenapa ? Bukannya detektif Namjoon adalah detektif terhebat sepanjang masa ? "

Namjoon mengerang, antara malu dan kesal. Sementara Seokjin yang berada dalam genggamannya tertawa kencang. Suaranya yang seperti pembersih kaca keluar nyaring menarik perhatian sebagian pengunjung bar. Mau tidak mau, Namjoon membekapnya dengan satu kecupan singkat, tentu setelah menarik dagunya yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

" Kamu adalah kasus terberat yang pernah aku hadapi sepanjang karirku menjadi detektif. _Seriously ? murder, illegal exhume, and.. damn _Seokjin_, killed a whole of mobster ? Baby you surely got no nerves_.._,_ jadi beri aku waktu"

"Lalu sekarang yang ada di depanmu ini siapa? Tangkap aku sekarang kalau mau " tukas Seokjin mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Namjoon, namun pria itu mendecih. Cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya dan menoleh ke samping karena kesal.

_The little devil, _atau_ The devil in red._ Setan kecil yang jadi incaran para polisi 3 tahun terakhir. Satu negara tau siapa si biang onar ini. Kasus pertamanya muncul pada tahun 2005. Seorang remaja 13 tahun yang membunuh ibu asuhnya dari rumah panti. Seokjin kecil beralasan ibu itu berusaha membawanya ke tempat prostitusi, Seokjin jelas melawan, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya..

Ibu sudah tertidur lelap di lantai.

Polisi membawanya ke tempat rehabilitasi. Dan remaja tanggung itu mengatakan sebuah _statement _yang membuat mereka tercengang ;

" Ibu terlihat indah, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok ibu yang seperti sebuah karya seni. Pertama kali dan aku harap bisa membuatnya lagi suatu saat nanti "

Well siapa sangka buronan itu justru berkeliaran dengan santai di sbeuah klub malam distrik pusat kota? Terlebih dalam kungkungan seorang detektif. Ironi

Yah, maslaahnya, hubungan si setan dengan detektif ini sudah berlangsung dari pertemuan mereka di rehabilitasi.

" Aku membantu mu lho.."

Namjoon mendengus. Membantu? Membantu menambah daftar kerjaannya?

Bermain kucing tikus bersamanya dalam lapangan kerja sangat melelahkan. Namjoon mau mokat saja rasanya.

Satu-satunya pelampiasan adalah dengan bersama Seokjin di tempat orang lain tidak bisa melihat mereka.

" Aku menghilangkan seluruh anggota _gang_ itu dalam semalam, jadi kalian tidak perlu bersusah payah mencarinya lagi kan ?"

."Iya Seokjin, terima kasih "

Seokjin tersenyum pongah, tau jelas Namjoon bermaksud menyindirnya barusan "Sama-sama sayang"

" Aku lelah sekali " Namjoon menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin, selagi yang bersangkutan ikut mengelus punggungnya dengan penuh sayang.

Namjoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada panggul Seokjin, meremas dengan erat dan memberikan sorot tajam pada seiap pengunjung bar yang tergoda dengan paras elok setan kecilnya ini.

"Hmm? Kamu lelah ya?"

"Memang gara-gara siapa?"

"Iya.., mau aku bantu?"

Pura-pura polos, Namjoon bertanya keheranan

"Membantu apa ?" meski tak dipungkiri sudut bibirnya terangkat juga.

"..kau mau aku membantu dengan apa memangnya?"

Seokjin menggeliat, mengangkat sebelah pahanya dan bertengger pada Namjoon. Sementara pemuda mesum itu menyeringai senang penuh kemenangan.

" Seperti biasa honey,_ number 206 in the 3__rd__ floor_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…kalian lupa ya? Aku disini lho dari tadi"

"hihi"


End file.
